Captain Tsubasa (1981)
The 1981 Captain Tsubasa (キャプテン翼) manga is the first instalment of the Captain Tsubasa series created by Yoichi Takahashi. After the success of the 1980 oneshot Captain Tsubasa, Takahashi was given the green light to serialize the story. The series was originally serialized in Shueisha's Weekly Shonen Jump comic book magazine between 1981 and 1988, from issue #18 of 1981 to issue #22 of 1988, spanning a total of 356 chapters in magazine serialization. In its publication in tankobon format, the series was compiled in 37 volumes in its first edition. In aizoban and bunko format, the series was compiled in 21 volumes. The series has also been reprinted in Shueisha Jump Remix bunko several times and is also available in digital format. Originally a single arc, with the publication of several more series since then, starting with the publication of the Shueisha Jump Remix versions the series has been divided in three story arcs: #"Kids' Dream" (KD) ("Elementary school arc" or "Shogakusei Hen") #"Boys' Fight" (BF) ("Middle school arc" or "Chugakusei Hen") #"J Boys' Challenge" (JBC) ("Jr. Youth arc" or "Junior Youth Hen") These story arcs are shown in the digital edition in the font colors of the covers: green for KD, orange for BF and blue for JBC. Plot Kids' Dream Boys' Fight J Boys' Challenge Serialization Gallery First edition Image:VO 01.jpg|Volume 1 Image:VO 02.jpg|Volume 2 Image:VO 03.jpg|Volume 3 Image:VO 04.jpg|Volume 4 Image:VO 05.jpg|Volume 5 Image:VO 06.jpg|Volume 6 Image:VO 07.jpg|Volume 7 Image:VO 08.jpg|Volume 8 Image:VO 09.jpg|Volume 9 Image:VO 10.jpg|Volume 10 Image:VO 11.jpg|Volume 11 Image:VO 12.jpg|Volume 12 Image:VO 13.jpg|Volume 13 Image:VO 14.jpg|Volume 14 Image:VO 15.jpg|Volume 15 Image:VO 16.jpg|Volume 16 Image:VO 17.jpg|Volume 17 Image:VO 18.jpg|Volume 18 Image:VO 19.jpg|Volume 19 Image:VO 20.jpg|Volume 20 Image:VO 21.jpg|Volume 21 Image:VO 22.jpg|Volume 22 Image:VO 23.jpg|Volume 23 Image:VO 24.jpg|Volume 24 Image:VO 25.jpg|Volume 25 Image:VO 26.jpg|Volume 26 Image:VO 27.jpg|Volume 27 Image:VO 28.jpg|Volume 28 Image:VO 29.jpg|Volume 29 Image:VO 30.jpg|Volume 30 Image:VO 31.jpg|Volume 31 Image:VO 32.jpg|Volume 32 Image:VO 33.jpg|Volume 33 Image:VO 34.jpg|Volume 34 Image:VO 35.jpg|Volume 35 Image:VO 36.jpg|Volume 36 Image:VO 37.jpg|Volume 37 Collector's edition CT_Aizo_01.jpg|#1 Soar towards the great sky! (大空にはばたけ! の巻), 1993-01-25, ISBN 9784087828016, 345p CT_Aizo_02.jpg|#2 Now it's the entire country! (さあ全国だ! の巻), 1993-02-24, ISBN 9784087828023, 344p CT_Aizo_03.jpg|#3 The unexpected ambush (意外な伏兵の巻), 1993-03-24, ISBN 9784087828030, 318p CT_Aizo_04.jpg|#4 Now let's go! The decisive tournament (さあいくぞ! 決勝トーナメントの巻), 1993-04-25, ISBN 9784087828047, 331p CT_Aizo_05.jpg|#5 Ace rebirth!! (エース復活!! の巻), 1993-05-25, ISBN 9784087828054, 333p CT_Aizo_06.jpg|#6 Blazing counter attack (炎のカウンターアタックの巻), 1993-06-23, ISBN 9784087828061, 334p CT_Aizo_07.jpg|#7 Moment of glory (栄光の瞬間の巻), 1993-07-25, ISBN 9784087828078, 333p CT_Aizo_08.jpg|#8 Hayabusa vs Tsubasa (隼対翼の巻), 1993-08-25, ISBN 9784087828085, 332p CT_Aizo_09.jpg|#9 Hyuga vs Misugi (日向対三杉の巻), 1993-09-25, ISBN 9784087828092, 331p CT_Aizo_10.jpg|#10 To the battlefield again!! (戦場へふたたび!! の巻), 1993-10-25, ISBN 9784087828108, 337p CT_Aizo_11.jpg|#11 Phoenix Tsubasa (不死鳥・翼の巻), 1993-11-24, ISBN 9784087828115, 337p CT_Aizo_12.jpg|#12 Airport of tears (涙のエアポートの巻), 1993-12-20, ISBN 9784087828122, 329p CT_Aizo_13.jpg|#13 Incandescent fighters, the Fierce Tiger & Tsubasa!! (灼熱の闘士猛虎&翼!! の巻), 1994-01-25, ISBN 9784087828139, 326p CT_Aizo_14.jpg|#14 V1 vs V3 (V1対V3の巻), 1994-02-23, ISBN 9784087828146, 326p CT_Aizo_15.jpg|#15 The start of a new challenge (新たなる挑戦スタートの巻), 1994-03-23, ISBN 9784087828153, 345p CT_Aizo_16.jpg|#16 Big gathering in Paris!! (パリ大集結!! の巻), 1994-04-25, ISBN 9784087828160, 327p CT_Aizo_17.jpg|#17 Perfect come-back! Golden Combination!! (完全復活! 黄金コンビ!! の巻), 1994-05-25, ISBN 9784087828177, 316p CT_Aizo_18.jpg|#18 The war starts!! Japan vs France (開戦!! 日本対フランスの巻), 1994-06-25, ISBN 9784087828283, 322p CT_Aizo_19.jpg|#19 Attack of the beautiful beast (美獣の来襲の巻), 1994-07-25, ISBN 9784087828290, 327p CT_Aizo_20.jpg|#20 The best of the world is appearing!? (世界一がみえた!? の巻), 1994-08-24, ISBN 9784087828306, 339p CT_Aizo_21.jpg|#21 An oath made to the sky (大空への誓いの巻), 1994-09-25, ISBN 9784087828313, 335p Paperback CT_bunko_01.jpg|#1, 1997-08-11, ISBN 9784086173216, 348p CT_bunko_02.jpg|#2, 1997-08-11, ISBN 9784086173223, 342p CT_bunko_03.jpg|#3, 1997-10-16, ISBN 9784086173230, 316p CT_bunko_04.jpg|#4, 1997-10-16, ISBN 9784086173247, 329p CT_bunko_05.jpg|#5, 1997-12-11, ISBN 9784086173254, 330p CT_bunko_06.jpg|#6, 1997-12-11, ISBN 9784086173261, 330p CT_bunko_07.jpg|#7, 1998-02-17, ISBN 9784086173278, 331p CT_bunko_08.jpg|#8, 1998-02-17, ISBN 9784086173285, 332p CT_bunko_09.jpg|#9, 1998-04-16, ISBN 9784086173292, 329p CT_bunko_10.jpg|#10, 1998-04-16, ISBN 9784086173308, 336p CT_bunko_11.jpg|#11, 1998-06-17, ISBN 9784086173315, 335p CT_bunko_12.jpg|#12, 1998-06-17, ISBN 9784086173322, 315p CT_bunko_13.jpg|#13, 1998-08-10, ISBN 9784086173339, 327p CT_bunko_14.jpg|#14, 1998-08-10, ISBN 9784086173346, 324p CT_bunko_15.jpg|#15, 1998-10-15, ISBN 9784086173353, 343p CT_bunko_16.jpg|#16, 1998-10-15, ISBN 9784086173360, 324p CT_bunko_17.jpg|#17, 1998-12-10, ISBN 9784086173377, 314p CT_bunko_18.jpg|#18, 1998-12-10, ISBN 9784086173384, 313p CT_bunko_19.jpg|#19, 1998-02-17, ISBN 9784086173391, 325p CT_bunko_20.jpg|#20, 1998-02-17, ISBN 9784086173407, 336p CT_bunko_21.jpg|#21, 1998-02-17, ISBN 9784086173414, 340p Digital CT_ebook_01.jpg|ebook 1 CT_ebook_02.jpg|ebook 2 CT_ebook_03.jpg|ebook 3 CT_ebook_04.jpg|ebook 4 CT_ebook_05.jpg|ebook 5 CT_ebook_06.jpg|ebook 6 CT_ebook_07.jpg|ebook 7 CT_ebook_08.jpg|ebook 8 CT_ebook_09.jpg|ebook 9 CT_ebook_10.jpg|ebook 10 CT_ebook_11.jpg|ebook 11 CT_ebook_12.jpg|ebook 12 CT_ebook_13.jpg|ebook 13 CT_ebook_14.jpg|ebook 14 CT_ebook_15.jpg|ebook 15 CT_ebook_16.jpg|ebook 16 CT_ebook_17.jpg|ebook 17 CT_ebook_18.jpg|ebook 18 CT_ebook_19.jpg|ebook 19 CT_ebook_20.jpg|ebook 20 CT_ebook_21.jpg|ebook 21 External links *Series info at Boy's Comic Encyclopedia (Japanese) *Magazine serialization info at Weekly Shonen Jump Inscription (Japanese) *Series at Shonen Jump + (Japanese) *Series at BookWalker digital service (Japanese) *Series at eBook Initiative Japan (Japanese) de:Captain Tsubasa (Manga) Category:Manga